


The secret

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, alpha reader, omega Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: what about an omega yondu x alpha reader? We guys want to have fun too.





	The secret

Yondu slipped into the allay way as he felt another wave of his heat coming on. Doubling over he gave a groan and took quick breaths as the pain filled his body. He had went to the bar earlier tonight with the rest of the crew in hopes of drinking his pain away but it had not helped the unstoppable. He had been going through this for the last few years, once a year he would be in a insatiable need. He knew what he needed he wasn't stupid but he wasn't willing to sink so low to go looking for a alpha that may help him. Being in the Kree prisons he had been forced to suffer through this pain along with the tormenting of his masters every year since he turned of age. Ever since Stakar had freed him he had kept his rank a secret. When the pain eased off some he stood and stumbled his way out of the allay and back towards his room. 

You had been walking past the buildings when you smelt a strange scent coming from the ally way beside you. Looking over you saw a male with bright blue skin leaning against the stone wall. You couldn't help but watch the young male as you took in the delicious scent. Never before had you came across a male omega. It was rare and un-thought of in most cultures but so was a female alpha like yourself. Years you had been alone, thinking never would you find a mate. Standing in the shadows you watched his breaths come out in steams in the cold night air. Tilting your head to the side you watched as he stood back up and stumbled out onto the streets. Before you could stop yourself you were following after him. You made sure to not get to close as he made his way back towards a hotel and up to one of the doors. As he slide the key across the pad you made your way up to him. "Excuses me..." you said and saw as he turned around to look at you. The both of your eyes were at the same level but being a male he was still larger than you. His eyes seemed to cut at you and you could tell he was trying to be as intimidating as possible. 

Yondu turned back to look into the e/c eyes of the female behind him. Cutting his eyes at her he tried to stand up straight and look tough but feeling another wave come on he gave a grunt and clenched up his eyes shutting tight. He trembled and gripped the door frame as the pain surged through his body. But all of a sudden he felt a hand on his cheek and heard a purring in his ear. The agony soon dimmed down and he opened his eyes slowly to see the woman standing close to him. Her eyes were cast down and she held his cheek in one hand while her other rested on his shoulder. 

Meeting his red eyes you saw him take a few deep breaths. He looked like he was trying to read you and you remembered to remain caring. His scent was doing things to you that you had never felt before but you had to remember not to be too pushy. "Mind if I come inside?" you asked in a gentle voice. 

Yondu thought her request over for a moment before swallowing and opening the door for her to enter. When she walked past he could smell the scent of her rut and gave a whimper that he tried to cover up with a cough. Shutting the door he watched as she looked around the room. "What ya want?" he asked and saw as she twirled to look at him. 

"Same thing as you... to mate." you said in a simple voice. You saw as his brows raised slightly at your boldness and you couldn't help from giving a smile. "Let's not play games, I know your a omega. You may try and hide it from everyone else but you can't hide it from me. I could smell you as soon as I passed by that allay." Seeing him stand up straight you gave a curl of your lips before slowly stalking over to him. As much as the male tried to hide his fear you could still see it. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" you asked as you came to stand in front of him. 

"Yondu." he said, keeping his eyes on the alpha female. She smiled at his name. 

"Y/n... I want to help you Yondu. I know you are in heat and I can help make the pain go away but it is up to you. This doesn't have to be a claiming mate ship. I can just help you through your heat and then when we are done we go our separate ways. If you would like my assistance the next year then we could set up something." you said, letting out a deep breath.

He watched her for a moment before licking his lips. "An' if I said no?" 

Blinking you looked down and back up, "Then I would leave. I will not force you into anything." After a few moments of silence you went to go towards the door but felt his hand grab your own. Looking back at the omega male you saw him nod. Giving a small smile you leaned forward to kiss his lips. He gave a groan at the sudden action but quickly fell into it. Backing him up against the wall you pulled on his clothes and broke away from his mouth. "Off." you said in a firm voice and watched as he stripped his clothing. Pulling your shirt over your head and pushing your pants down your legs you stood in nothing but your matching panties and bra. You gave a large grin when you saw him staring at your body "Like whatcha see?" you smiled and saw him nod.

Kissing his lips again you managed to back the two of you up to the large bed and push him down onto it much to his annoyance. You gave a small giggle at his fight. He was an omega no doubt but he also had a feisty side that you liked. He wasn't so keen to submit to you fully. Straddling his lap you claimed his lips and felt as he licked at your bottom lip. Opening your mouth you let his roll his tongue in and out. When his hands rubbed around to your back you felt his unclip your bra and leaned up to throw the garment to the floor with the rest of your clothes. Looking down you saw him staring at your chest with hunger in his eyes. "Have you done this before?" you asked.

Curling his lip up Yondu glared at the female. "Jus' cause I's a omega, Don't mean I's a virgin." he growled and saw her raise her brow.

"Good then you know how to pleasure a woman." you said. Rolling to lay on the bed you looked at him with raised brows and saw him look confused before looking down at where your panties covered your body. 

"You want me to..." he started but then heard a hum. Kneeling on the bed he moved between her legs and pulled her panties down to look at her sex. She was completely bare and he felt his member become harder at the sight of her. Lowering himself he got between her legs and gave a testing lick to her slit. Tasting the slick on his tongue he gave a huff at how sweet it was. With this in mind he gave a harder lap at her sex and heard as she moaned out. Looking up he saw her head thrown back and a look of pleasure over her face. Smirking he moved his finger to her hole and pushed in as he licked at her sex. 

You laid there on your back letting Yondu pleasure him with his mouth for a while. When the knot in your stomach began to tighten you leaned up and pulled him on top of you. Pushing your lips to his you could taste yourself on his mouth, making your desires peak. Hooking your leg around his you flipped the two of you over so you were on top and looked down at him as you too his hard cock in your hand. He gave a grunt and bucked his hips at the feeling but knew better than to stop you. Lining his member up with your hole you sank down onto him. When his hips went to buck again you gave a growl and glared at him in warning. The omega got the hint and stilled his movements. Lowering down at your own pace you let yourself adjust for a moment before rocking your hips back and forth. 

Yondu curled his toes as she lowered herself onto him at the torturing slow pace. When she was fully seated he had to hold in his whine for her to move. As if knowing what he needed she began to rock back and forth. He speed picked up after a while and it took everything he had to keep from begging her to let him finish. Tentative he moved his hands to her hips, looking at her face to make sure it was alright , he saw her nod. Gripping at her hips he felt her speed up and felt her muscles tightening around his cock. "I'm gonna..." he moaned.

"Cum." You commanded and felt him grip your hips had as he filled you up with his hot cum. You screamed his name as you rode out your orgasm. Falling forward you laid your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat slow back to normal. 

When he had caught his breath Yondu looked down at her and gave a smile, "thank ya." he said. He could no longer feel the burning pain in his veins. His heat was over. 

Grinning softly you placed a light kiss on his lips before easing off of him and standing. He watched you as you put your clothes back on. Grabbing your bag you went to the door but stopped when you heard his voice.

"Next year?" he asked as he watched her go to the door. Seeing her turn to look at him she gave him a soft smile and nodded. 

"See you then Yondu." you smiled before opening the door and walking back into the cold night air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am NEVER doing an omega guy again. I hate it and it puts me out of my comfort zone so please don't ask for another.


End file.
